Leeland
Leeland is the 2016 American 3D animated epic comedy fantasy adventure film produced by Fox Animation Studios and distributed by 20th Century Fox. Plot The film is set in Leeland, a magical world populated with elves, trolls, mermaids, centaurs, fauns, satyrs, gnomes, sprites, goblins and all other mystical creatures. This world, however, where fairy tale was once the reality, is losing its sense of magic. Its inhabitants use machines such as mobile phones and cars instead of magic. Two teenage elf brothers, Ian and Barley Lightfoot, embark on a quest to discover if there is still magic in the world in order to spend one day with their father, who died when they were too young to remember him. Soon, Ian and Barley are both captured by Satan and his new partner, the recently and cruel girlfriend, Meg. Ian learns that Saddam and Satan have a dysfunctional relationship, and Meg dominates and demeans Satan. Bia Duckens, a 17-year-old girl who lives with her elderly yet abusive father, Elmo, in a London mansion after her mother died in a car crash when she was a baby, stays awake reading through the nights due to her insomnia. At 3 in the morning, or what she calls the "witching hour", she sees Satan outside her window. Satan captures her and takes her into the Great Country. There, Satan reveals Meg's evil plan to wipe out the human race and take over Earth, so the demons could take over it, and his pet dragon, Rocky, cruelly imprisons her. Back on Earth, all the parents in Leeland organize a boycott against Hell, led by Ian's mother, Sheila. In Hell, Bia hears Meg declare that the war is a sign of the Apocalypse and that when the blood of the two innocent elves touches American soil, he will invade Earth. Bia attempts to persuade Rocky to abandon Meg, but to no avail. In the dawn, Bia is freed by Barley. The pair arrives in Dream Country and catch a dream each. While there, the elf reveals that his only other alias (other than "Runt" which the other giants call him, as they are much larger) is "the Big Teeny Elf" and Bia decides to call him "Barley". The two then head to London to spread good dreams to sleeping children. As they do so, Bia realizes that she has lost her blanket. Ian realizes that the other man-eating demons know about her and she wakes up outside the mansion. He explains that the last human child he took and raised was discovered and eaten by Meg's group. She throws herself out of her window in the hope he will appear again to catch her, and he does. When they return to the park, Meg barge in and upend the place looking for Bia, destroying much of the Ian's hard work. Bia evades detection and the enraged elves finally stands up to them and drives them off with a hot fire iron. While hidden, Bia finds the home of the last human to live with Barley before becoming a victim of Meg's group. She leaves his jacket on his bed and finds a portrait of Queen Victoria amongst his belongings. From this she devises a plan to forge a nightmare and give it to Elizabeth II, the Queen of the United Kingdom. The nightmare consists of demons eating the fairy tales' souls of the world, the British Army fighting the demons, and Rocky appearing on her windowsill. They head to Buckingham Palace where upon waking from her nightmare, the Queen and her maid Mary find Sophie on the windowsill as in the nightmare with the BFG outside in the palace grounds. Barley and Bia inform the Queen, Mary, and Mr. Tibbs that the child-eating beasts in her dream are indeed real and must be stopped at all costs before they cause any more harm to her subjects. After a large breakfast they all enjoy, the Queen soon dispatches soldiers to Giant Country. Barley and Bia plans to give the man-eating demons the regretful nightmare Ian caught the night before, so they will be more compliant once caught. As she smashes the jar, they are almost all immediately consumed by guilt, but Meg awakens and emerges from a fiery portal and slaughtering at will, invincible to retaliation, with Meg personally telling Rocky just how badly she screwed up, and tries to intercepts the nightmare before it can affect him. Meg successfully cows Rocky once again and makes everyone bow to him as the lord of the earth. Despite this, the British army's helicopters effortlessly ensnare and capture him and the other demons. They are lifted away back into Hell, as Meg is killed on a stalagmite, along with Satan. Afterwards, Barley and Bia host a ball for the kingdom, where they dance happily, as the citizens of Leeland were freed. Cast *Tom Hanks as Rocky *Jodi Benson as Bia *Jim Cummings as Meg *Alan Tudyk as Satan *Simon Pegg as Leonard Lighfoot *Nick Frost as Barley Production Release In September 2012, it was announced that Leeland would be released on March 18, 2016. On April 9, 2013, the film's release date was moved forward to December 23, 2015. In December 2014, the film was moved back to its original release date of January 29, 2016, to avoid competition with Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Home media Leeland was released on digital platforms on March 8, 2016 before being released on DVD, Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D, and 4K Ultra HD a month later on April 5, 2016. Reception Soundtrack Trivia Category:Movies Category:2015 films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:Animated musical films Category:Animated fantasy films Category:American 3D films Category:Leeland